


catch me when i'm fallin' for you

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I was listening to our Queen and Lord Carly Rae Jensen as I wrote this, M/M, Short as hell, Spoilers for Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: A short little story I did after finally seeing Vol. 2. Takes place after.





	catch me when i'm fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Vol. 2 tonight, fucking LOOOVED it. Can't wait to produce more stuff for it.

Peter is almost asleep when he hears a knock at his door.

He drags himself out of the stupor he was in and rises. Honestly, Peter’s so tired he feels like he could just collapse right where he is. He manages to slap his face a bit and ready himself for social interaction. “Yeah?”

“It’s me,” a voice that clearly belongs to Rocket says, a bit quiet.

Peter presses the door control and a raccoon-person-friend with tear tracks on his face is in his view. “You okay, man?”

He's quiet for a second before he speaks. “What you said earlier…”

“Yeah?”

Rocket flinches a bit; didn’t expect to have to get to the point so fast. “That applies to...him takin’ batteries for no reason?”

Peter smiles. “Of course.”

“That applies if...he develops feelings for a member of his team…?”

Peter grins. “Totally. You gotta tell me, who is it? Drax? Gamora?”

Rocket scratches behind his ear and looks away, a slight blush covering his face. There's nothing but the hum of the ship for a few seconds.

“...oh,” Peter says, suddenly small.

“Well, I'm just gonna...go.” Rocket turns away, about to leave when Peter grabs his wrist to stop him. “Let go of me, ya fuckin’ humie! I don't need your pity, or your-”

Rocket is cut off by Peter’s lips on his, a feeling that makes him instantly relax, then grip the human’s shirt and pull him closer. They part and Rocket can feel his entire body grow warm and his heart soar with tender affection.

Peter stands up and walks back into his room. “Come on, let's get some sleep.”

Rocket smiles and follows. “Sounds fuckin’ amazing.”

 


End file.
